Circuits may be fabricated on flexible and rigid media by additive and subtractive processes using etched aluminum or other metals. The subtractive process completes patterning of material. Screen-printing is also used to make fixed patterns in the formation of circuits. These fabrication techniques may contribute significantly to the cost of circuits formed by these techniques.